Nix the Dark
Nix the Dark Nix the Dark is a being of Darkness depicted as a Mobian wolf. Nix was born in Dark Mobius sometime over 6000 years ago. Although the true date is unknown. What is known is he was in contact with The Chaos Guardians of the past multiple times. History Nix the Dark is noted to be as old as Dark Mobius; whether this is true or not is unknown. Nix is a being forged in darkness who takes the form of a Mobian Wolf. Nix is known for his corruption of Christian The Hedgehog when Christian was a young child. He used Christian to do his dirty work for decades. In the Mobian year 2088 he learned that the Chaotics, a family who was known for their connection to Darkness, lived on Mobius.It was during his first invasion of the planet he learned of their house in Westside. The three remaining Chaotics were still children. Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog was 10, Xage Chaotic was 8 and Icezer Chaotic was just shy of 7. Nix's desire for them to serve under him is what set the stage for Rage to become the Chaos Guardian. Nix took Icezer and Xage after killing Maria their adoption mother and helping Justin the Hedgehog with his plans against Rage. Rage caught wind and leaped in to save Icezer and Xage from Nix. Nix, who was close to losing the battle used the Dark Spawns he controlled to knock Rage out so he could escape. He left him alive thinking he would not be a future problem. Allies Nix is allies with many characters considered to be Dark such as, Mephilies the Dark, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Darkness the Hedgehog, Justin the Hedgehog and Tirek. Appearances Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 6: Aftermath This was his first appearance as a character. Though he was present in other fanfics such as Sonic OC's Generation and Chaos: Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog through controlling Christian this was his debut as his own being. Nix returned to haunt Christian the Hedgehog and attempt to reconnect with him after the events of Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 5: Ancient Evils. In the beginning he showed up to Christian and challenged him to battle but lost. Later he fused with Queen Chrysalis during the Changeling rule in the last 3 chapters hoping to win against Rage and Christian's combined power. Again failing he tries one last time to corrupt an exhausted Christian after the battle only to fail again. Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 7: The Return Although not mentioned much, Nix is the reason Celestia was turned into Princess Molestia one night when he attempted to corrupt her he broke the wall containing the Molestia side setting the stage for the story. Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 9: Hikari Nix was present in this as an aid to the Darkness Corrupted Hikari the Hedgehog Rage's son. Although he did not perform much he was there as an assistant for the group Harmonic Chaos Chronicles X: Darkness Rising through Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 15 Nix is the main antagonist for these five stories as he tries to form the Dark Legion again after its downfall in Harmony & Chaos High. In the 11th he summoned Sombra to attack Equestria while Rage was gone in hopes to obtain the power of the world so he could take Mobius and kill Rage the Hedgehog however this ended up with Rage going against the fallen Dex who was now one of the Dark Legion members and returning to Equestria to lead to their demise again. After the failed attempt at controlling the ultimate weapon known as The Radiant Dawn in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 12:Light V.S. Dark Nix lost most of the Legion members when the weapon was used against them by Rainbow Rage he spent time reforming the Legion and returned in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 14 which is now continuing in the WIP Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 15.